


Someone I Love

by curlysupergirl



Series: Songs of Comfort [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Hope, Love Poem, M/M, Poetry, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl





	Someone I Love

Adam looked down at his newest work and smiled... everything eventually works out. He would worry about problems as they presented themselves, not before then. 

 

 **  
Someone I Love   
**

Someone who’s truthful, Someone who’s kind,

Someone I can’t get out of my mind.

Someone who’s giving, Someone’s who’s sweet,

Someone who can tell when he’s beat.

Someone who can say when he’s wrong,

Someone with whom everyone gets along.

Someone who knows when to speak and what to say,

Someone who knows when to walk away.

Someone who counts to ten when he’s mad,

Someone who knows what’s good and what’s bad.

Someone I love isn’t easy to see,

But I know-

Someone’s out there, waiting for me. 


End file.
